Lux Fugam
by WolfWinks
Summary: Harry isn't what most people see, neither is Draco. Somehow they manage to see each others true self. A collection of one-shots that all connect and are in chronological order but have no main plot. The title means light flight.
1. The Funeral

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Flying class – week 1 term 4.

Prompt used: (Plot) A Funeral

Written for Chocolate Frog Card - (Silver) Banshee Challenge - _Someone is extremely emotional and distressed in your story._

I hope you like it. I am almost sure that this collection is going to be slash but it will be very mild as I'm not a great Romance writer. There will be at the very least 12 stories as hats how many assignments there are.

* * *

It was a private event. Not many came, most of the Order members did. Harry was as surprised as anyone when Draco Malfoy and someone who Harry assumed was his mother also made an appearance. Harry could feel his face flush in fury that they dare show their faces but when Tonks and Remus both gave Narcissa a hug his fury dissipated into disbelief and despite himself, curiosity.

"Harry, could you come over here a minute please?" Remus called.

Harry eyed the group suspiciously but approached. When he arrived Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped tightly.

"Harry. This is Narcissa Malfoy and you know Draco."

Harry nodded his head but made no move to speak. Remus cleared his throat and continued on.

"Narcissa is... I mean was S-Sirius' cousin."

Harry whipped his head up to make sure Remus wasn't joking but he seemed too sad to be lying. Harry looked back at the woman before him and caught a tear in her eye before it disappeared. Harry felt his own eyes welling up but refused to cry, especially in front of _them_.

"Okay." Harry said. He honestly wasn't sure what to say to the pair so he decided on nothing.

"Harry was Sirius' godson, I wasn't sure if he ever informed you. I know you two were particularly close."

"I was aware." Narcissa replied but remained stoic.

Draco didn't say anything but Harry was pleasantly surprised to see a neutral expression rather than the hatred that he usually wore whenever he caught sight of Harry.

"We will go find a seat, come Draco."

Draco still didn't say a word but followed his mother inside. He did look up. He looked up and made eye contact with Harry who was surprised yet again when all he saw was understanding, and grief. Harry shook off his feelings for the strange Draco he was seeing and followed them inside. The funeral was starting.

* * *

It was half way through when Harry realised he couldn't stand it.

"Sirius was a trouble maker..."

All the speeches were the same.

"He was a joker but a good man..."

Harry was starting to lose control and he knew he couldn't.

"He didn't deserve to die so young..."

Not when he was the reason Sirius was dead.

"He died a hero..."

Harry fled. He didn't see the silver eyes following him out.

* * *

Harry didn't go far. There was a clutter of trees about 500 meters away from the gathering and Harry settled himself at the base of one of the trees. Here he cried.

He cried for the first time. Once he started he couldn't stop. He sobbed and shook and let out all the grief he was feelings. He let out the regret, he let out the guilt. He started to breathe quickly and was on the verge of hyperventilating yet he paid that no mind.

 _He shouldn't have died._ Harry thought.

 _My fault._

 _My fault._

 _My fault._

 _Stupid._

 _My fault._

 _Should have listened._

His thoughts went around in circles and he couldn't control them devolving into spoken words. Of course he didn't notice he was mumbling his thoughts through his tears and snot. Even if he did there was no one around to hear him, so he thought.

* * *

Silver eyes watched the boy collapse into himself and dissolve into the grief that was so plain to see if one just looked. He watched as the sobs grew louder and more hysterical and he started to approach. He was slow and quiet, not wanting to startle the boy, but soon realised he wouldn't notice at the present time. It didn't take Draco very long to be close enough to hear the mumbled words.

"Stupid... my fault... should have listened... leave me... too much... can't handle."

Draco would never show it but the frantic and almost hysterical words broke something inside him. Without any conscious thought his arms were wrapping themselves around the boy. He expected to be pushed away but Potter turned towards him and cried into his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while and Draco tried to calm the boy down, whispering words and rubbing a hand softly up and down his back. He could feel the stilted and frantic breathing so Draco focused on keeping his own breathing calm.

"Breathe with me." Draco whispered over and over. He refused to think about the moment Potter realised Draco Malfoy was the one comforting him.

* * *

Harry could hear a soft, comforting voice penetrating his brain. He could feel arms around him and a hand stroking his back. It felt nice. Harry soaked up the comfort while he suffered through the pain. Eventually he realised there was no more tears. His breathing had evened out without his notice and he felt extremely drained. He turned his head to settle in the crook of the unknown persons shoulder and closed his eyes. He heaved a sigh and could feel all the tension leaving his body as he sagged into the person who let out a sound of surprise. Harry didn't care. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep, he didn't care about that either. A hand shook his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Come on Potter, get up. People are going to come out soon."

Harry was going to shrug off the voice as well but something about being called Potter made tension shoot through his body again. There were only two people that called him Potter and one of them wasn't here. Harry's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself away from the body, stumbling and falling slightly. There in front of him, wet patch on his shirt and all, was Draco Malfoy.

"W-wha... what the hell." Harry stuttered. His voice was hoarse and weak but Malfoy seemed to hear him. He didn't have the usual sneer on his face and his eyes did not show any hatred but there was something there. Something he never thought he would see directed at him from the Ice Prince. Concern.

"Are you okay now?"

Harry could do nothing but stare at the boy in front of him. Malfoy raised himself to his feet and Harry followed suit. He quickly realised that was a bad idea as the change in altitude made his head dizzy and his body sway. A hand grabbed his elbow and steadied him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked once his vision had settled.

Malfoy frowned at him and opened his mouth to reply but Harry didn't give him the chance.

"No, you know what, don't answer." Harry's voice was growing stronger by the minute. "If you're going to laugh then do it but I swear to Merlin if you try to blackmail me I will curse you until you can't feel anything in your body ever again."

"I'm not going to blackmail you!" He sounded almost offended.

"Well what the bloody hell am I meant to think? Since when do you comfort me, or anyone for that matter?"

"... I don't know. I just... He was my family too..." Malfoy looked down and Harry was surprised by the sympathy and guilt he felt.

"Mm sorry." Harry mumbled after a while.

Malfoy looked up in surprise.

"I guess... I mean I know I'm not the only one grieving... I just... well it's you."

Malfoy let out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, I know."

Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh as well. The two quickly descended into awkward silence. Silence that was eventually broken by Harry with words he never thought he would say.

When Harry looks back on this moment he still is unsure why he did it, he blames the post break down exhaustion, but whatever possessed him to speak the words swirling around his head he is grateful.

"I... I mean would you like... could I owl you?" Harry said.

Malfoy stared at him a long time until a small smile broke out over his face. "Yeah. I would like that."

Harry smiled too. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea but he felt that he could speak to the blonde. Who knows, he may make a friend out of Draco Malfoy yet.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	2. The Lost Letter and the Broken Quill

The second installment. This is going to be set in sixth year but pretty much ignoring the events. There is no plot to this story, just a series of one-shots. Any questions let me know. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Harry looked down at the handful of envelopes. There were letters from everyone, Ron, Hermione, Remus, even Neville and Luna, who he thought might hate him after last year, sent him a letter. There was just one person that Harry expected to send a letter, who didn't. He glanced down at the letters again. _What did you expect? It's Draco Malfoy._

Harry couldn't help his disappointment though. He sent a letter only days after the funeral, there was never a reply. He really should have known better. _Still, it would have been nice to have one less person that hated me._

* * *

 _How dare that four-eyed git._ Draco was stomping around his luxurious bedroom about to head to the Hogwarts station. _He was the one that wanted to owl._ Draco would never admit he was hurt by the clear rejection displayed by Harry Potter, for the second time. Having never received a letter from the little brat really let it sink in how stupid he was at the funeral. _He hates you._

Draco picked up a bundle of letters from his friends and then glanced at the envelope on his desk, the one with _Harry Potter_ on the front. He never sent it, though he wanted to. Draco picked up the letter and tore it in half. It didn't matter now; the arsehole obviously was just playing some cruel joke.

 _I'll show him._ He thought. _He's seen nothing yet._

* * *

Kings Cross Station was as crowded as always. Having just been dropped off at the entrance by a disgruntled and secretly glad uncle, Harry was forced to make his way through the crowds with his trolley. He was pushed and shoved by all the businessmen running late and he even received a slash of coffee from one particularly frazzled woman who only just managed to catch her train. _Great._

Hedwig's hoot brought him out of his musing.

"It's alright girl, we'll be there soon and it won't be as crowded."

Hedwig gave him a look and Harry chuckled. "Okay, maybe it will but at least we're almost through the worst of it."

Entering the platform nine and three-quarters was like leaving a war zone, just to enter another. There were students running everywhere, animals chasing each other and parents trying to find their wayward children to say goodbye.

Harry looked around for the tell-tale group of red head, not expecting to see them as there was still at least fifteen minutes before the train left. He then looked for the mop of bushy brown hair which would indicate Hermione was around but couldn't see her anywhere either. Harry shrugged and placed his luggage, as well as helped some of the younger students, on the train and then entered it, finding an empty compartment near the back. Ron and Hermione would find him and in the meantime he could work on his, currently incomplete, homework.

* * *

Draco, having already said goodbye to his parents, collected his school supplies and entered the floo to the station. He handed his luggage off to one of the other students who glared at him. Draco merely sneered and turned away. The boy would put it away; he was a Hufflepuff after all. Draco was in a bad mood. The station's usual liveliness was just making it worse.

Striding into the train he wandered towards the compartment him and his friends usually sat in. Unfortunately there was already someone inside, someone that caused his bad mood to skyrocket, along with his temper. He couldn't have controlled his actions even if he wanted to.

* * *

"Potter."The blonde snarled, slamming the compartment door open.

Harry jumped at the noise, dropping his book in the process.

"Dr- Malfoy?"Harry corrected himself. He looked at the blonde and saw his flushed cheeks and angry eyes. There was a fire in them that almost frightened him, almost.

"Don't Malfoy me with your pathetic innocent act!" Malfoy fumed.

Harry felt his temper rising but managed to control himself but only because he was beyond confused.

"How dare you be so... so... so you!"

"So... me?" _What is he going on about?_

"Stop acting confused. You know what you did!" Malfoy's hair was, for once, in complete disarray. His hands were waving around frantically and his whole body seemed to be as red as the Weasley's hair.

"I'm not acting." Harry ground out through clenched teeth. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto his temper.

"Oh? Really? So, you're calling me stupid then?"

"What? No I never said that!" Harry jumped up and was clenching his quill tightly in his hand. It was the only thing he didn't drop when the Malfoy heir stormed in the compartment.

"Now you're calling me a liar!" Draco took a step closer to the Boy-Who-Lived

"For Merlin's sake!" Harry threw his hands in the air. "Arguing with you is like being arrested! Everything I say can and will be used against me!"

The statement seemed to calm something in the Blonde. "What? That makes no sense"

Harry sighed. "It's a muggle... oh you know what, it doesn't matter. Why don't you, calmly if you don't mind, tell me exactly what flew up your arse today."

Malfoy's face flushed in anger again but he answered. "You said you were going to owl but you never did."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Malfoy turned around, ready to leave as quick as possible, possibly to retain some dignity after saying what he did but Harry spoke before he could, halting his movements.

"What do you mean, of course I owled. It's you that never did; I was waiting for a reply all summer."

"What?"

"I sent a letter only a few days after the funeral, you never replied. I figured you... well I thought you changed your mind."

Harry lowered his eyes and started fiddling with the quill. It was now bent out of shape, and impossible to write with, Harry realised annoyed. _That's the only quill I have left._

"Of course." Malfoy said.

Harry snapped his eyes up to meet silver ones but they were no longer angry. "What?"

"There're wards around my house, ones that prevent unknown or unwanted letters from entering the house. I forgot to tell you how to get around them."

Harry stared at the boy. He couldn't believe it. "You mean to tell me you came in here yelling at me for something that was your fault."

"Malfoy's are never at fault."

Harry's eyebrow twitched. "You are this time. I almost had a heart attack when you entered the compartment, you yelled at me and accused me of being pathetic, my books are damaged and so is my last quill!"

Harry was glaring now. His chest was heaving and yet the infuriating Malfoy heir just smirked. There was silence for a while until Harry sagged and waved at the seat across from him. Malfoy's smirk widened and he sat down.

"I'll buy you a new quill." Malfoy said after a while.

Harry rolled his eyes but accepted the words for what they were. "You can buy me two."

* * *

WolfWinks


	3. A Move Too Fast?

This wasn't how it was meant to be. This wasn't how it was meant to go. They were meant to be friends, good friends, close friends even but not this. How were they meant to be friends after this?

"Harry?"

He couldn't speak, he could barely breathe. He could still feel the tingle on his lips that continually reminded him, this was no dream. What was he going to do?

"Harry?"

He didn't know how to deal with this, Draco would blow up. He would see it as him rejecting him, again. _But that's what you're doing, isn't it? Rejecting him? Again?_

"Harry."

He didn't want to reject him though. He liked being friends with Draco. Draco was funny, he was interesting to talk to, and his wit was entertaining (when he wasn't being mean). He liked being friends with the blonde boy. That was all going to change, how could it not?

"Harry."

Draco kissed him. It was so sudden, so unexpected. One moment they're talking about Transfigurations and the next their lips were meshed together. Now, Draco was glaring at him, oh, right, ignoring him probably isn't helping.

"Harry!"

Harry flinched away from the growling voice but did meet Draco's eyes. "Yes?"

"Well?"

 _Damn, damn, damn,_ Harry thought, _what do I say?_

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Draco raised his hands, which had lowered after the first... incident, and gripped either side of Harry's face. He then kissed him again. Harry's eyes blew impossibly wide again and all his muscles locked into place. He couldn't move again. When Draco removed his lips there was a small smirk on his face. Harry didn't see it; he was out of the classroom the moment he could move.

"Well, damn." Draco said, following the boy-who-lived with his eyes.

* * *

It didn't take Harry long to make it back to the tower. The common room was packed with Gryffindor students studying, playing games or chatting up with each other. When Harry entered, he didn't pause, didn't stop to look around for his friends. He flew up the stairs, entering the dorm room and flinging himself onto his bed. The occupants of the common room barely saw a blur and most dismissed it as a trick of the light; others were too engrossed in their activities to notice. Only one person noticed the blur was distinctly human shaped. He looked around the common room and noticed that someone from his dorm room was missing, someone who was missing a lot recently.

Neville packed up his homework and slowly made his way up the stairs; he didn't want to alert anyone of anything amiss. Once he was out of sight of other people he picked up the pace and entered the dorm room. He saw Harry lying on his bed, staring up. He looked to be in a daze, not noticing Neville's entrance.

"Harry?" Neville said, trying his hardest to sound calm and reassuring. When Harry didn't respond in any way Neville started to panic. _Is he under a spell? Did someone attack him? Should I find a teacher?_

"Harry?" He spoke louder this time, touching Harry's arm at the same time.

Harry jumped half way off the bed and stared at him with wide eyes. "Neville?" He asked, looking like he just woke up from a nightmare.

"Yeah, are you um... are you okay?"

Harry blinked slowly at him. Neville could almost see the words filtering into his brain and gradually being dissected.

"Yeah, I guess," he said eventually.

 _Well, that's not true,_ Neville thought. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, not with me, necessarily. I could go get Ron, or Hermione, I don't mind. That's not to say you can't talk to me because you can but if you're more-"

"What would you do if a relationship you were in was moving faster than you planned and in a completely different direction where you thought? How can you reject someone without rejecting them?"

Neville stared at the Gryffindor before him. He sounded so lost and confused, Neville just wanted to hug him, though that might be weird. He turned his attention towards the question, ignoring his slightly warm cheeks.

"I can't tell you what you should do. You have to decide that. What I can tell you is that sometimes life throws us a curve ball to push our boundaries and test our limits. Sometimes the best thing to do is to go with the flow, see where it leads you."

Harry stared at Neville for a while, Neville became very twitchy. He first started fidgeting with his hands, then his shoulder started twitching, eventually his eye copied the shoulder's movement. That's when Harry spoke.

"When did you become so wise?" Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Neville. "Thank you." He whispered in his ear, and then was gone. Out of his arms, off the bed and out the door before Neville could even think about it. Neville smiled and shook his head. _Oh Harry._

* * *

Harry raced out for the common room again, accidently knocking a small second year over in the process. He didn't even notice, so intent to send a letter before curfew. He couldn't let Draco fall asleep thinking there was nothing between them, friendship or otherwise.

Harry couldn't honestly say what his feelings were. He knew he liked to spend time with the blonde and he liked being close to him but friends were like that as well. Friends didn't kiss though. Harry wasn't too sure about how he felt about that kiss either. If he was being honest, he didn't want to think about the kiss. Either way, he didn't want to loose Draco so he needed to send this letter as soon as possible.

Once he arrived at the owlery he sat down on the floor. It was only then he realised he didn't have any parchment or a quill. With a frustrated scowl, he was about to head down when an idea popped into his head.

"Dobby?" He called.

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry spun around and smiled at the little elf who was wearing a bright yellow knitted jumper. "Dobby, could you collect me some parchment and a quill please?"

"Of course Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby disappeared with a pop, appearing minutes later with the requested items.

"Thank you so much Dobby."

"Dobby is happy to help Master Harry Potter Sir, is there anything else?"

"No, thank you again Dobby."

Dobby smiled and with a deep bow, he was gone.

Harry set about writing the letter.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _First I would like to apologise for running off. I was unprepared for your actions and, to be honest, overwhelmed. That doesn't excuse my behaviour and I apologise for overreacting._

 _As for a response to your actions, I'm assuming it was an invite out, as a date. I have thought it over and, with a little help from a good friend, I think it would be nice if you could join me, at some point, on the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Please let me know._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. If you don't want to go, just wanting to stay friends, that is fine by me too. We can just go back to the weekly classroom meetings._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off, with a few treats. Harry then needed to make his way back to the common room and go to bed. It was a waiting game now.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of a bird tapping at his window. He tried to ignore it until the reason for a bird arriving earlier than usual became apparent in his head. He bolted upright and tore into the letter. It only had one line of words but they made Harry smile brightly.

 _1 pm, Honeydukes. Don't be late._

* * *

(w.c. 1,318)

WolfWinks –xx-


	4. Holding Hands

A.N: Just want everyone to know that the below views on Homosexuality are not my own, they belong to the characters.

* * *

Hermione was biting her lip, a worried frown on her face. "Harry, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione was really didn't need to be worried about him. Okay, he did just tell her that he wasn't feeling well but he needed to meet with Draco. They didn't need to know that, not yet.

"I'm sure Hermione; I'm just going to lie down. You should have fun here. I don't want to ruin your day."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue the point again when Ron placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Hermione, relax. The guy wants to go lie down, let him go lie down. He doesn't want you fussing over him."

Hermione scowled at the red head and slapped him on the chest. "Ronald," she practically growled out.

Ron raised his hands in submission. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it," he said, sending a wink Harry's way.

Harry grinned at his friend's antics until he looked at the time. If he didn't leave now he was going to be late. "Hermione, I'm fine. Enjoy your day and I'll see you when you get back."

Hermione still looked unsure but nodded, giving him a smile. "Okay, just be careful."

Harry sent a grin her way and a wink. "I always am."

* * *

 _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._ That's all Harry could think as he rushed into abandoned alleyway. _Draco is going to kill me._

Harry conjured a mirror and charmed it to hover in front of him. He then changed his hair to a light brown and his eyes to a dark blue. He cast a strong concealing glamour on his scar. It would only last six hours but that was plenty of time.

The changes down Harry pulled a bright green Slytherin scarf out and tucked it into the left pocket of his trousers. That's how Draco would spot him.

Harry finished up the final touches to his disguise, wiped his sweaty hands down his legs and walked out of the alley at 1:02 pm. _Thank Merlin it's only a two-minute walk, I can be there in one._

* * *

Draco glanced at the clock by the wall, 1:02 pm. He was late. _I told him not to be late._ Draco glanced around the crowd again. It was packed in front of Honeydukes, then again, it always was. _Maybe this wasn't the best meeting place._

A tap on his shoulder startled him though he didn't show it. Draco whipped around to see an attractive mousy brown haired boy smiling at him. His eyes were blue and there was a dusting of freckles over his nose, though not obvious. His clothes were dark colours, his shirt a dark blue and trousers a dull black. _He looks familiar,_ which was when he noticed the Slytherin scarf hanging out of the left pocket. Draco glared at the man once he knew who it was.

"You're late, it's-" Draco glanced at the clock again, "three minutes past one. What took you so long?"

Harry's smiled dimmed slightly and he shuffled his feet. "I'm not that late, it's only three minutes. You look stunning, by the way." _Maybe flattery will help._

"It's not a good way to start a date but I forgive you, almost."

Harry apologised, all jokes aside and smiled at Draco.

"Fine, I accept. Let's go." Draco strode away, leaving Harry to follow.

Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes, following the prissy blonde.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was as busy as every but Harry and Draco managed to snag a table which was semi-private. They were both grateful for that fact. After ordering two Butterbeers, they sat in awkward silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. Harry opened his mouth at least twice, just to shut it again. _It shouldn't be this hard,_ Harry thought, _we always talk for hours._

Two glasses, full of the warm beer, being set down, interrupted the silence.

"Here you go boys, two Butterbeers. Anything else for you?"

"No, thank you Madam Rosmerta," Harry said. He watched as Draco picked up the glass and took a sip.

"How about you dear?" She asked, turned to Draco.

"No, thank you." Draco said.

Madam Rosmerta walked away with a smile and a nod. They were thrown back into silence, for all of two seconds.

"This is ridiculous," Draco said. "Nothing changed; we're still friends, just more. We can talk."

Harry smiled at the typical words until his hand was picked up. Draco started speaking but Harry wasn't listening, not really. He was more focused on the contact. It wasn't the touch, not really. Okay, maybe it was a little bit but more than that it was the fact that he was holding hands with another male. _You're on a date Potter, it's what you do._ That thought didn't make him feel any better.

" _Freaks, the lot of them."_

 _Little Harry peeked out from the cupboard. His uncle was calling someone else a freak and he wanted to know who they were. Maybe he was like these other freaks._

" _How can they display just a disgraceful sight on the news? Dudley could watch this."_

 _Harry crept close, being mindful to keep his footsteps light. His aunt was in the room after all and she could hear even the smallest of sounds. He crept up to the entrance to the living room and snuck his head around the corner._

 _Inside the living room, the Dursley adults were facing the TV, away from Harry so he couldn't see their faces. From the tone of their voice, he could guess they were frowning, or worse. Harry did have a clear view of the TV. On it, he could see two men smiling at each other and they were holding hands._

"Harry! Are you even listening?"

Harry snapped back to reality to see an enraged blonde in front of him who was no longer holding his hand. Harry couldn't understand why he felt better about that but winced when he registered the anger. This was really not the time to be getting lost in memories.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little..." Harry wasn't sure what to say, what was going on with him today?

"Whatever, let's go for a walk."

Harry winced again but followed Draco outside.

"Let's go." Draco grabbed Harry's hand again and pulled him along.

Harry tensed at the contact. He didn't want to hold Draco's hand but he didn't want Draco to be more enraged. That didn't mean he wasn't tense the whole walk, something that didn't pass Draco's notice.

* * *

 _What is wrong with him? It's like he's afraid to hold my hand._ Draco was starting to worry about Harry. He was not enjoying himself. He was distracted and couldn't relax, not to mention that instance in the Three Broomsticks. Draco called Harry's name a ridiculous amount of times but the boy was not there. He looked to be having a flashback. At that point, Draco was still angry about Harry being late, so didn't take any notice. Now, though, he couldn't help but worry. Harry was his friend and he might become something more. If something was troubling Harry, it was troubling him too.

"Queer."

Draco whipped his head around at the mumbled insult but, in the crowd, couldn't find the idiot. _He must be a muggleborn._ Draco felt the hand in his tense until it was practically stone. Looking back at Harry, Draco should see that he was a white as a ghost and was standing rigid, a faraway look in his eye.

Draco quickly steered them out of the crowd and towards the Shrieking Shack _._ He scared off a few third years and then they were alone. Harry was trembling now. _I have to pull him out of this._

* * *

 _"Disgusting queers."_

 _Little Harry wasn't sure what made them freaks or what a queer was. Was that another name for a freak? Either way, the two men looked happy, so why were they freaks?_

 _Unfortunately, for Harry, he accidently asked his question out loud. Two enraged faced turned his way. Harry stumbled back in shock; there was so much anger in their eyes._

" _Why are they freaks? You want to know why they're freaks. Can't you see the disgusting display?" His uncle pushed himself off the couch and stalked towards him. "They are holding hands, boy. You only hold hands with the person you love like me and your aunt, never another."_

 _Uncle Vernon was right in front of him now but Harry was confused. "Maybe they do love each other. Maybe they are like you"_

 _Harry knew the moment the words left his mouth that he was going to be in trouble. His uncles face turned red, then purple, then white._

" _Don't you dare," he whispered, fists clenched at his side, "ever compare those freaks to us. Do you understand boy?"_

 _Harry nodded rapidly but he didn't understand, not really. He should have kept his mouth shut. He should have just bowed his head and waited to be dismissed. He didn't_

" _But, why?"_

Harry snapped back to reality again when something cold was slipped down his shirt.

"What the hell, Draco!" Harry glared at the smug boy; he didn't need this right now. "Why, in Merlin's name, did you do that?"

At the question, Draco's smile faded. "You were having a flash back, I think. I wanted to pull you out of it."

Harry's eyes lost focused as he thought on that day, it wasn't a fond memory, even worse than most of his other childhood memories.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was soft, concerned. Harry glanced up though his eyelashes. He didn't want to tell him but Draco deserved to know. Harry basically destroyed their first date with this.

"Why don't you like to hold my hand?"

Harry started to speak and once he started, he couldn't stop.

"I saw the news... they were so mad... I should have snuck away but I didn't realise... I was so scared." Harry stumbled to a stop some time later. He didn't want to tell the rest. He didn't want anyone to know.

"What happened, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes.

" _But, why?"_

 _The words were barely out of his mouth before his uncle's hand raised and slapped Little Harry so hard that he flew into the nearby wall. Harry's eyes watered and he brought a hand to his cheek. It was stinging and, most likely, bright red. His whole left side felt like a bruise from hitting the wall. Harry was too shocked for words. His uncle wasn't._

" _Any man that holds hands with another man deserves to die. If you turn into a queer, I'll make sure you die painfully. Do. You. Hear. Me. Boy?"_

 _Harry nodded; it was all he could do._

" _Good, get out of my sight."_

Harry refused to open his eyes once he finished retelling the events of that day. It seemed Draco couldn't find words as he was silent as well. It was a long time before the silence and it wasn't a word that broke it.

Harry felt the tears slipping down his cheek but after a while he couldn't hold in the sob. After that, his control was broken. He felt arms wrap around him, just like at the funeral, and Harry leant into the warmth. It was all he could do.

"It's okay Harry. You're okay."

For some reason, those words made Harry feel just that little bit better.

"I'll make you okay."

* * *

(w.c 1,946)

WolfWinks


	5. A Perfect End to a Great Day

So, this chapter actually develops a little bit of a plot so I hope you like it. I've also kind of left it on a little bit of a cliff hanger so... woops. Enjoy, let me know what you think.

* * *

Sitting around the fire was one of the few activities that Harry truly enjoyed. He loved watching the flame as it danced. He loved the warmth that rested over his body and he loved the low murmurs of his friend's voices. He couldn't think of a better way to spend a cold night like tonight.

"Harry?" a hand touched his shoulder and he almost purred at the warmth emitting from it. He didn't turn around to see who it was; somehow, he just knew. A chuckle reached his ears and he realised he never answered his friend.

"Hmm, what Neville?"

"I asked if you wanted a top up," Neville said.

Harry looked down and realised his mug of hot cocoa was empty. Nodding his swivelled his body to face Neville, holding out his mug. "Yes, please," he said smiling when he saw Neville's smile.

Neville nodded and grabbed the cup, returning it filled with warm chocolaty goodness.

"Harry, what do you think?"

Harry turned to face Ron, who was beating Dean in chess, again. He realised that Hermione, who had previously been sitting next to him chatting with Neville was now over by Ginny on the other side of the room. He realised he never noticed his friends moving away, too focused on the warmth on his face and by his side.

"Harry?"

"Sorry," Harry shook his head, focusing on Ron again, "what do I think about what?"

"The Death Eater children, me and Dean-"

"Dean and I," Hermione said from her corner, not turning away from Ginny.

Ron shot Hermione a glare, "Dean and I were just discussing it. They shouldn't even be in the school."

Harry, who had stiffened up the moment the topic became clear, felt himself becoming angry. He clenched his hands but tried to keep his face blank. He ignored the concerned look Neville shot him. "Why not, they deserve to be taught just as much as anyone." Harry was impressed by how calm his voice was.

Ron took the time to checkmate Dean and turned to face Harry, his eyebrow was raised, almost disappearing into his hair. "What, no way, they're just going to be more dangerous if their taught."

Harry's blank face broke and he sent a glare to Ron. "Just because their parents are Death Eaters, doesn't mean they're going to be and, therefore, will be in a lot of danger. They need to be taught just as much as we do."

"You're joking, right?" Ron was standing now and Harry stood to match him.

Harry felt Neville's hand on his shoulder and he calmed slightly at the touch. Harry absently noticed that the common room was completely silent but he was more focused on his best friend. "No, I'm not. They're children, just like us, they should be taught just like us and, maybe, they will make the right choices as adults."

"You've gone bonkers, where's my best mate that hates all Death Eater scum! What happened? Merlin, next you're be best friends with Draco bloody Malfoy!"

Harry was a little nervous by how close Ron was to the truth but didn't stop glaring, "maybe so," he whispered before storming up the stairs and disappearing into the dorm room, leaving the common room in shocked silence.

* * *

Harry walked down to lunch on his own. Ever since the fight last night, things had been weird between him and Ron. Even Hermione was shooting him thoughtful looks. Harry just ignored them all and the only person that he spoke to was Neville, who treated him like he always did.

"What do you want?"

The voice was one Harry recognised and he smiled, until he heard the next voice.

"What we want? We want Death Eater Scum like you out of our school."

Harry didn't recognise that voice but he started to jog down the corridor, intending to prevent whatever these students wanted to do to his boyfriend.

"Real scary."

Draco's sarcastic voice caused a slight smile to appear on Harry's face and he could almost see Draco rolling his eyes.

"What's next, you going to poke those sticks at me and try and do some magic?"

"Actually, yes."

Harry's eyes widened when he heard the first spell being cast. He dashed around the corner, just in time to see Draco go flying into a far wall and crumble. Harry saw red.

"That taught him," one of the boys said.

That was all they managed to say before they were both blown off their feet, glass shattering around them, and thrown into a nearby classroom. Harry waved his wand at the door, shutting and locking it. He then ran to Draco, kneeling beside him.

"Draco? Draco, please wake up."

* * *

Ron was sick of the looks Hermione was sending him. She refused to talk to him until he apologised but he wasn't sure what he was apologising for. Harry seemed to blow up about nothing last night and no one seemed to know why. Hermione had a look in her eye, like she suspected something and Neville seemed to get really nervous whenever the topic came up but no one would share with Ron.

 _I suppose, I did blow up at him too._ Ron slumped in his seat at lunch and waited for Harry to arrive. _Maybe if I apologise, Harry will explain._ When lunch was almost over and Harry was yet to arrive, Ron grew worried. He noticed Hermione, Neville and Ginny glancing at the great hall door, seemingly looking for Harry as well. Ron gathered a few sandwiches for Harry in a napkin and, as an afterthought, a treacle tart as a peace offering. He then left the great hall in search of his friend.

* * *

"Draco!" Harry was shaking the unconscious boy and yelling his name. His eyes were watery but he wasn't letting the tears fall yet. "Wake up, Draco."

A moan issued from below him and Harry instantly glanced at Draco's face, hoping to see his eyes open. "F've more m'n'tes"

Harry laughed in relief at the mumbled words and felt all the tension leave his body. "Draco, wake up." Harry's voice was a lot calmer now, he'd stopped shaking Draco.

"What? Harry?" Draco opened his eyes and looked around, seemingly confused until recognition entered his eyes. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Harry chuckled, "I'm supposed to ask you that, you're the one that fell unconscious."

Draco sat up and looked around him. He saw the glass fragments and the locked classroom and then back at Harry. "What did you do?"

Harry sat back and rubbed the back of his neck, "well..."

"You know what, don't answer. I don't want to know." Draco smiled and tried to stand up.

Harry smiled back, helping him until they were both standing, then, Harry's smile wavered and he threw his arms around Draco, "I thought you were dead," he whispered.

Draco pulled him close, rolling his eyes at the dramatic response, "not dead, it takes a lot to kill me."

Harry chuckled but didn't remove his arms, rather, he tightened them.

Draco smiled at the actions, "I'm okay, don't worry." So absorbed in each other, neither noticed the footsteps approaching them until a large bang startled them into facing the door with the two seventh years.

"Guess they've woken up," Draco said, freezing when he heard another noise.

"Are those footsteps?" Harry asked, pulling away from Draco only to see his wide eyes.

"You need to go," Draco said frantically.

"What?"

"Go, hide in a classroom or do you want our relationship to be discovered?"

Harry's eyes widened in realisation and scrambled onto an empty classroom, ducking behind the open door just as someone turned around the corner.

Draco watched as Harry ducked behind the door just as Professor McGonagall turned around the corner. Her eyes seemed to widen at seeing his dishevelled state and Draco's mouth went dry. _Great, just great._

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing down here instead of at lunch."

Draco wasn't sure how to answer; unfortunately, he wasn't given the chance because, at that moment, an almighty bang sounded from the classroom with the Ravenclaw students inside.

"Malfoy! Let us out this minute!"

"We'll kill you for this!"

Draco watched at Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and then harden as she glared at him. She flicked her wand and the two seventh years came tumbling out. One had a broken nose and the other was cradling two fingers which seemed to be sitting at an odd angle.

"Professor McGonagall," they said in sync.

"He attacked us!" The boy with the broken nose said.

"I did not!"

"Oh really? Then Mr. Malfoy, how did they become injured? Was there someone else here?"

Draco froze, thinking of Harry hidden away, _please; stay where you are._ "No, it was me." Draco slumped, "but they attacked first."

"No we didn't!" The boy with the broken fingers spoke this time.

"That's enough! All three follow me to the Headmaster's office."

The Ravenclaw students continued to complain but Draco just followed resigned to his fate. He turned the corner, following the Professor and locked eyes with Ron Weasley. He looked shell shocked. _Oh, no._

"Mr. Weasley, move along."

"Yes, Professor."

Ron left but Draco couldn't help but feel that their secret had just been revealable. _What a perfect end to a great day._

* * *

(w.c 1,610)

WolfWinks –xx-


	6. Wishing

I think this is the longest one yet. It's out a little later than I wanted it to be because I lost my wifi and then lost half my document. It's also unedited for the same reason. Sorry about that guys, hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Harry felt his mouth dry when he heard Professor McGonagall's voice. He couldn't hear the words but assumed that the Professor would see what happened and Draco would be fine. When the voices faded, Harry entered the hallway, finding it empty like he expected. Harry made his way back to the common room, grateful for the short day. He couldn't believe some students. Why can't anyone see the side of Draco he could? As he walked, Harry couldn't help but hope he taught those students a lesson.

"Harry!"

Harry turned at Hermione's voice, seeing her racing towards him. He waited for her to arrive and then continued towards the common room, Hermione by his side.

"Did Ron find you?" Hermione asked after a while.

"No, why?" Harry took a glance towards Hermione and saw her brief frown.

"Nothing, never mind."

The pair fell into silence, their footsteps the only sound in the empty corridor. Usually Harry would question Hermione's reluctance to talk but he was too drained today. He could still feel the stinging in his eyes and all he wanted was to sit in front of the fire.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped at Hermione's sudden voice, too absorbed in his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Are you," Hermione trailed off.

Harry focused his whole attention on his friend, now concerned. "Hermione, what is it?"

Hermione started to fiddle with her hands nervously. "Areyougay?" She asked hastily.

Harry's whole body seized up but he frowned, "I'm sorry," he said, not yet willing to admit what she already knew.

"Are you gay?" Hermione said again though her glare told him she knew he heard her the first time.

Harry could only stare. He didn't know how to answer, he didn't want to answer. Hermione didn't say anything, just waited for an answer. They stared silent until footsteps and voices could be heard. Harry whipped his head around and then started walking back to the common room. He didn't look to see if Hermione was following, knowing she would.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Harry lowered his eyes and refused to look at Hermione. Harry knew that she would be fine with it but Harry had been trained to expect the worst.

"I don't mind, you know that right."

Harry shrugged and sped up, intending to arrive at the common room before having this conversation. Hermione stayed silent, seemingly understanding his objective. They arrive at the common room quickly after that but found the conversation taking a back seat when they saw who was inside.

"Ron, where have you been?" Hermione asked.

Ron glanced their way and glared at Harry but he continued to pace the common room in silence. Neville and Ginny were there, by his side, watching him in concern. They seemed just as confused as Harry and Hermione.

"Ron?"

"Don't." The command was so loud Hermione instinctively shrunk back. Ron sounded beyond angry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked after a moment.

There seemed to be tension filling the room and the longer Ron stayed silent, the thicker it became. Harry shifted behind Hermione slightly, feeling this was somehow his fault. Harry was so tired after his explosion of magic earlier, he knew, without a doubt, if they had another fight, Ron would win.

Ron stopped pacing suddenly and took three sudden steps forward until he was directly in front of Harry, nose to nose. "Why?"

Harry, who had backed up slightly, frowned at him. "Why what?"

Ron exploded. Bringing his hands up, Ron shoved Harry violently away, sending Harry to the floor. There were cries of outrage from Hermione and Ginny. Neville was quickly standing between the two friends. Harry, having fallen on his wrist wrong, was sitting and rubbing it. He was staring at Ron in hurt surprise.

"Why would you date him?" Ron said, his calm voice such a contrast to his angry features.

Harry felt himself pale and his whole body became cold. Ron couldn't know, it wasn't possible. Harry thought back to earlier though, the boys weren't very subtle in their relationship. Anyone could have seen them, _but why Ron?_ "Date who?" Harry said, trying to play dumb, hoping Ron didn't actually know.

Ron took another threatening step forward but Neville prevented him from going further. "Who, you say. Don't play dumb, I saw you!"

Harry knew it was true, it could only be true. Ron knew he was dating Draco Malfoy. Harry stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"How could you? It's Draco bloody Malfoy!"

Harry closed his eyes when he heard the common room fall silent. He wasn't sure how many people had entered and were watching the fight but he knew the news would be around the school before dinner. Harry opened his eyes and pushed himself off the ground. He scooted around Ron who looked ready to beat him and took the stairs to the dorm room. He was not ready to face the reveal yet.

"Don't run away!"

Harry quickened his pace, flying up the steps two at a time. He really didn't want to be around anyone right now, even without the whole reveal.

"Who knew that The Harry Potter would turn into a Death Eater's boy toy!"

Harry closed the door, having reached the dorm room at that moment. He threw up a silencing charm, blocking out the angry shouts from below. He felt physically sick, did Ron really think that about him?

 _What am I going to do? Ron hates me. He's my best friend, my first friend. I can't lose him._

Harry started pacing the room. He was pulling at his hair, tears were falling. He barely noticed, too focused on his internal thoughts.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Draco walked back to the common room in a rage. McGonagall had lectured him for over an hour before sending him away with a week worth of detention. Professor Snape had turned up near the end and tried to reason with the woman but she was adamant that he started the fight. It was unfortunate that there were two Ravenclaw students and only one of him. The only positive was the older students were also issued detentions, with Professor Snape. It may have only been for the one night but Professor Snape would make them suffer for it.

"Oi, Draco!"

Draco turned at the voice, seeing his best friend, Blaise trying to catch up to him. Draco stopped walking, letting him catch up.

"It is true?"

Still focused on his unfair detention, Draco didn't even consider another topic Blaise could be speaking about. "Of course it is," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "it's so typical."

"It is?"

Draco turned to his friend, amazed that he was being so obtuse. "Of course it is, where have you been?"

"Where have I... Draco you're not making any sense."

"What? Of course I am, why are you acting like you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

Blaise stared at him with wide eyes, "maybe because you've managed to keep it a secret for who knows how long."

"Kept what a secret? I only just received the detention. How could I keep it a secret and why would I want to?"

"Detention? You received a detention? Why?"

Draco stared at his friend, taking in his confusion and realised they were talking about two very different things. Draco opened his mouth, intending to end the confusion when Blaise did it for him.

"You know what; I don't even care about that right now. What I want to know is when did you start screwing Gryffindor Golden boys?"

Draco's eyes widened and he remembered seeing Ron Weasley and suspecting that the secret of his relationship with Harry had been revealed, _that was quick,_ Draco thought, he didn't think the whole school would know at least until dinner _._ "Oh, that," he said out loud.

"Yes, that, care to share?"

"Not particularly," Draco shrugged, continuing his walk to the common room. Blaise followed behind, though, Draco didn't expect any differently.

"Too bad, spill. The rumour mill is saying that you seduced him."

"I did not!" Draco whipped around to face his friend and saw his smirk.

"I know that," he said.

Draco just rolled his eyes and continued forward, "how did you hear anyway?" Draco couldn't understand how the information could be shared around the whole school in just over an hour.

"All the Gryffindor are talking about it. Apparently Weasley completely blew up at Potter right in the middle of the common room. Apparently Weasley attacked Potter, injuring him in the process."

"What?" Draco stopped walking again and grabbed Blaise's arm.

"I think it's all exaggerated..." Blaise trailed off when he saw the frantic look in Draco's eyes.

"How hurt?" Draco, on some level, registered the surprise that came across Blaise's face but he was more worried about how hurt Harry was and not just physically.

"I don't know," Blaise said after a short pause, "I only know what I overheard and that was all second-hand information. Apparently there were only a few students, other than the golden trio, that actually witnessed the event."

Draco didn't wait for Blaise to finish, already striding towards the Gryffindor common room. Blaise raced after him,intending show his support. They walked towards the common room in silence.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been hiding away in the dorm room. He didn't ever want to leave. That way he would never have to face anyone. Unfortunately, it was close to the end of the day and the other sixth year boys would need to get into the dorm. Harry, after a few false starts, squared his shoulders and went to open the door. He knew that his eyes were still red from crying but Harry had managed to clean himself up as much as possible in the bathroom. After hesitating briefly, Harry opened the door, coming face to face with Neville.

"Finally," Neville said with a sad smile.

Harry blushed and looked down, "sorry, you probably needed to get inside." Harry tried to move to the side but Neville stopped him, holding his arms softly.

"Only to check on you," Neville said, lowering his head to look Harry in the eyes.

Harry shrugged, avoiding Neville's eyes. "I'm fine," he said.

Harry didn't see Neville's concerned glanced but he did feel Neville tighten his hands around his arms. "Okay," Neville said, "but when you're not fine, my shoulder is here." Neville released his arms and backed away.

Harry sent Neville a grateful smile and moved down the stairs. Neville followed and Harry couldn't describe how safe his presences made him feel. Harry could hear the murmur of voices in the common room but as soon as Harry entered, the room was silenced. Harry held his head high, walking to the entrance. He didn't let the glares bother him, he just continued until he was outside. Seeing no one around, he let his brave face fall for a moment, his shoulders slumping. Neville placed a hand on his back but didn't say anything. Harry was grateful for that, needing a moment to collect himself.

"Come on," Neville said after a while, "does your wrist need treatment?"

Harry glanced down at the wrist he sprained earlier and shook his head.

"Okay, let's get some food from the kitchens then."

Harry nodded and let Neville lead him in that direction. Harry was so grateful for Neville's friendship. "Why don't you hate me?" The words slipped out before he could prevent them and he hoped they were too quiet for Neville to hear. That wasn't the case.

"Why should I hate you because you're dating someone?"

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy, he bullied you."

Neville paused for a moment and Harry worried that he pushed Neville away by bringing that up. "I trust you," Neville said eventually. "You wouldn't date Malfoy if he was still a bully."

Harry stopped walking, amazed at the kindness and trust his friend showed. "Thank you, I thought everyone would hate me."

"I don't hate you Harry; I will never let you down, I promise."

Harry smiled, "I know."

The pair started walking again, turning the corner to the kitchens and saw Ron coming out of the kitchens with Hermione by his side. Harry froze and Neville stepped slightly in front of him, gripping Harry's arm in silent support. Ron looked like he was sulking and Hermione had a firm grip of his arm which tightened when she caught sight of Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say, well, he wasn't sure what he was going to say but it didn't matter because at that moment two more people turned the corner. The situation couldn't have become worse.

* * *

Draco was calming down slightly. He realised quickly that he couldn't enter the Gryffindor common room easily so he managed to track down a young Gryffindor student who reluctantly told him that Harry was uninured except for his wrist. Draco managed to calm himself after that and started to head to the kitchens, hungry after missing lunch.

"You better inform you father before the paper does," Blaise said. He'd been silent while Draco was gaining information on his boyfriend but decided to speak now that they knew Harry was okay.

Draco winced at the reminder; he wasn't looking forward to that conversation. "I'll get around to it," Draco said to Blaise who let the subject drop.

The corridors were almost empty; dinner was fast approaching, so when they turned the final corner to the kitchens, they were surprised to see the four Gryffindor students.

Draco immediately spotted Harry slightly behind Longbottom who was holding Harry's arm. Draco was slightly surprised to feel the jealousy surge up at the sight but he squashed it for the moment. Weasley and Granger were facing the other two and Weasley seemed to be sulking. He was staring at the ground and was only just starting to look up. When Weasley caught sight of Harry and then the Slytherins, a fire lit in his eyes.

 _Well, this doesn't look good,_ Draco thought. He felt Blaise shift beside him and knew his thoughts mirrored his friends.

"What are you lot doing here?" Weasley said.

Draco saw Granger's hands tighten around Weasley's arm and Weasley winced at the pressure but he ignored her. Draco ignored them both and faced Harry. "Are you okay, I've been hearing a few rumours about you being hurt."

Harry flicked his eyes up to look at Draco, then to Longbottom and then Weasley. He just shrugged, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I'm fine."

Draco felt a little hurt at the response, hoping for a little more information but his focus turned back to Weasley when he snorted.

"Since when do you care?" Weasley glared at Draco who held his head high.

"Since we became friends," Draco made sure to keep his voice calm and unconcerned. He saw Harry look up at him quickly and saw the slight hurt. _Damn, I didn't mean to imply our relationship was only a friendship._

"So, you two aren't dating?" Weasley asked.

"I didn't say that." Draco wasn't going to let Weasley think they were only friends.

Draco turned away from Weasley who was slowly turning red and focused on Harry. His eyes were flickering between Draco and Weasley and he was becoming more nervous. Weasley seemed to notice his focus and also turned to Harry. Draco watched Harry stiffen at the attention and he shifted further behind Longbottom. Draco pushed the jealousy away again.

"So you prefer being _friends_ with him rather than with me?"

Harry didn't move and Draco started to feel a bit of doubt.

"Well, do you?"

Draco didn't let Harry continue, not wanting to hear the answer. "Well, as fun as this has been, I'm going to dinner. It seems the kitchens are going to be a little crowded tonight." Draco turned around, retreating down the corridor. He didn't turn around, ignoring the different looks he was receiving from the Gryffindor students and wishing this whole day was just a dream.

* * *

Harry watched Draco leave, not sure how to feel.

"Well, are you going to answer?"

Harry turned his attention to Ron again. He didn't want to be mad at Ron but there was no way to prevent his reaction. "At this moment, I prefer Draco's. Draco doesn't make me choose." Harry brushed past Ron and entered the kitchens Neville right behind him. Harry turned to him and opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't push his words past the lump in his throat.

Neville seemed to understand and just pulled Harry close, "I told you," Neville said, "my shoulder is always available."

Harry let out a choked laugh and leaned against his friend, wishing the day would just end.

* * *

(w.c 2,808)

WolfWinks –xx-


	7. One Obstacle Down

I am completely unhappy with this one but there isn't much I can so at this point, it needed to be posted today. I'll possibly go back and adjust it later (I know I will) but for now, this is it. I hope it makes sense...

* * *

Harry was pacing the room in frustration, waiting for his boyfriend to show up. The disaster that was last night was still fresh and the pain was still there but Draco agreed to meet him, a fact Harry was beyond grateful for.

The door creaking open stopped Harry mid-stride.

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry was hurt to hear Draco's clipped tone but he ignored it for now, focusing on the problem at hand. "I'm sorry about what Ron said, it wasn't right."

Draco shrugged and looked away from Harry, not replying.

"I also informed Ron that if he insisted on making me choose, I would choose you."

Draco's eyes widened as he looked back to Harry. "Really, you said that?"

Harry frowned when he heard how vulnerable Draco sounded; Malfoys should never sound that vulnerable. _Great, now I sound like him._ "Yes, I did. If he was a true friend he wouldn't be giving me ultimatums. You should know that about me."

Draco's shoulders slumped and he rubbed a hand over his face. "You're right, I should have."

Harry knew that was the best apology he was going to get so he moved on. "Have you told your parents about us?"

Draco shook his head. "Father is in prison."

Harry winced at the slight glare Draco shot him.

"And mother won't care. How are you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, playing dumb. They both knew that he was the one that wanted it kept a secret for as long as possible.

"You know what I mean. The school is going to be a huge problem, not to mention the public."

Harry was the one to shrug this time. "They were going to find out eventually, they just need to be ignored."

"Easier said than done," Draco said with a snort. "They're already hurling abuse at us."

Harry nodded, thinking back to the insults he'd received just this morning.

"Maybe..." Draco trailed off.

"What?"

"Maybe we should end things," Draco said, not looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry said breathlessly. "Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not but it would be easier," Draco said with an aghast expression.

"Screw easy, I've never taken the easy way before, I'll not start now." Harry enjoyed the bright smile that Draco shot his way and an idea occurred to Harry.

"What is it?" Draco asked when he saw the sinister smile on Harry's face.

Harry's smile just widened.

* * *

"You're nothing to me, I only wanted to shag you but you're too much effort now."

The words echoed around the silent great hall. Harry winced as if struck and he found the action surprisingly easy. He knew Draco didn't mean them but Harry was surprised to find those words still hurt.

"You-" Ron broke off, apparently speechless.

Neville had stepped up to stand by Harry's side, a fact Draco didn't seem to like. Ron's face was going bright red and Hermione was standing next to him with her jaw on the ground.

"I knew it!" Pansy shouted suddenly. "I knew he would never care for Potter like that."

Harry wanted so badly to glare at the girl but he needed to play his part. A lot of the Slytherins actually looked disappointed, not that they would say anything.

"You bastard," Ron snarled, taking a step forward.

Surprisingly, Hermione didn't stop him; rather, she looked like she wanted to see Ron hit Draco. It made Harry feel really great that they cared about him so much.

"You can't say stuff like that," Hermione said.

The groups dissolved into arguments and Harry smiled, _great, just what we wanted._

"What is going on?"

Harry winced, _damn Snape, I was hoping for McGonagall._

The group fell silent again and Harry turned to see Professor Snape's glare directed at him. The silence only lasted a moment. Quickly, voices started speaking over the top of one another. Harry waited until Professor Snape looked ready to burst, then he spoke up.

"It's my fault, Professor Snape."

The group turned to him, gobsmacked. Harry smirked inwardly, _perfect._

"I could have guessed; fifty points from Gryffindor and three detentions with me, starting tonight."

The Gryffindor started to protest instantly but Harry just nodded and lowered his head, He still had a part to play.

"Shut it!" Professor Snape silenced the group instantly. "Off to your-"

"Professor," Draco said.

"What is it?" Professor Snape snarled out.

"If you give _Harry_ detention, you should give me detention as well," Draco said, emphasising Harry's first name.

The group was silent again with gob smacked expressions on their faces, again. Harry couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and everyone turned to him.

"Honestly, Harry. You couldn't have held it together for a little longer," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"S-sorry," Harry wanted to say more but he was laughing too hard.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking between the pair.

Harry took a deep breath, controlling his laughter with effort. "You wanted to protect me, right?"

"Of course, you're my best friend," Ron said, still not understanding.

Harry noticed Hermione smile slightly at him, shaking her head and Neville was holding back his own laughter now. "So, now that you know Draco is treating me right, you should be fine with him."

It took Ron a moment to understand but he was quickly shaking his head. "I don't like him or trust him," he said.

Harry's eyes softened. "You don't have to; you just have to trust me."

Ron opened his mouth to reply but he never got the chance.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor and twenty points from Slytherin," Professor Snape snarled out, "and you both have detention with me. Now."

Professor Snape strode away and both Harry and Draco, not willing to anger him anymore, followed quickly. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Ron send him a quick smile. Harry smiled back before turning away. Everything wasn't fixed but it was getting there. _One obstacle down, many more to go._

* * *

(w.c 1,048)

WolfWinks –xx-


	8. Cannot be Unseen

I'm not all that happy with this one either but I'm happier than the last one. I hope it is okay, enjoy.

* * *

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know about this," He said, turning to Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes; he'd heard the same line five times already today. "You'll be fine, they don't completely hate you now."

"But why the common room?"

Harry shrugged. "It's where we study, what does it matter anyway?"

Draco glared at his smirking boyfriend. "Oh, this may be funny now, just wait until the roles are reversed."

Harry paled instantly and Draco smiled smugly.

"Whatever, let's go. The free period will be starting soon and we need to be there on time."

Draco frowned but followed his boyfriend when he started to walk. "Why do we have to be on time?"

Harry looked back with a haunted look. "You don't want to see what happens when you're late."

Draco decided to not ask for anymore details.

* * *

The common room was basically empty, a rare occurrence. Harry, dragging Draco by his arm, walked straight towards the corner where Neville and Hermione were bent over books. the quiet murmurs of their voices halted when they caught sight of the pair.

"Harry, on time I see."

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Good," Hermione turned towards Draco stiffly. "Malfoy, it was brave of you to join us."

Harry frowned at Hermione who glared at Harry back. Neville was looking between them nervously.

"Take a seat," Hermione said finally, waving at one of the empty seats.

Draco sat, Harry sitting between him and Hermione. Draco knew he should apologise but that was something he didn't do, well, ever. Malfoys are never wrong, after all. "Thank you for inviting me," Draco said instead, hoping she understood what he was trying to say.

Hermione sent him a knowing look before turning to face her book. "Harry invited you," she said. "We're just waiting for Dean and Ron, then we can start."

Draco nodded, not knowing what to say next. He glanced to Harry who sent him an encouraging smile which he didn't return. The group sat in awkward silence until a tapping sound was heard. Draco glanced up and saw Neville tapping the table, staring at the door.

"How long?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Draco saw Hermione smile but it was Neville who answered. "One minute left."

Harry smiled and stared at the door, waiting for the what, Draco didn't know.

"Thirty seconds," Neville said.

Draco found himself staring at the door, waiting for something to happen. The portrait door flew open and Ron raced inside, tripping over one of the couches.

Hermione didn't look up from her book. "You're cutting it close, don't you think?"

Ron paled but one glance at Harry and Neville's disappointment he knew he was fine. "I'm not late and, more importantly; Dean will be in three, two, one."

Everyone, except Hermione, turned to the entrance to see if it would open. It didn't. Ron let out a loud whoop and Neville threw his hands up in the air.

Harry turned to Draco with a smile. "Once Dean arrives," he said in a whisper, "you'll see why we are never late."

Draco nodded, completely confused but amused with the Gryffindor antics.

"Right, let's get started," Hermione said, placing her book down and picking up a different one. "First, potions."

Draco couldn't have prevented his smile when he heard all the groans.

The study session was awkward, there was no other word. Harry did his best to encourage a relaxed atmosphere but with the death glares from Ron, the stuttering from Neville and the cold reception from Hermione, it was hard.

Draco could feel guilt weighing down on him. He knew these people deserved an apology for his attitude but he didn't do apologies, never.

"Hermione, what's the incantation to turn a goblet into a parrot again?"

The study session itself was a well-oiled machine. There was a set time each subject would be studied. Questions would be asked and answered. If no one had the answer, the question was written down to be looked up. The whole set up was wonderful and Draco suspected it was all Hermione's doing.

Draco noticed Hermione leaning over a laughing Neville while Ron argued with her. He felt Harry lean towards him.

"You need to apologise," he whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco scowled but he nodded his head. "I know."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?" Harry asked.

Draco turned to the other three, seeing them absorbed in their argument, one that Neville was now leaning away from. "I-" Draco cleared his throat, "I don't know how," Draco admitted.

Harry smiled softly, apparently understanding more than Draco thought he would. "Just pull them aside and say 'I'm sorry'."

Draco scowled again but he didn't answer as Hermione was giving them a look.

"Are you two studying?" She asked with her eyes narrowed.

Harry nodded vigorously again and buried his face in his book but Draco had a different idea.

"No, I was thinking about something else."

Hermione glared at him. "This is a study session, you're meant to study."

Draco lowered his eyes, _damn, she's scary._ "I know, this is more important, though."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Harry wince and Neville shake his head, muttering, "you've done it now." Draco wasn't surprised to see Ron's vindictive grin.

Hermione lowered her quill slowly. "What was that?"

Draco gulped, not prepared for the amount of anger in her eyes. "I wanted to a-apolo-"Draco cleared his throat again, "I want to apologise to you, all of you."

The anger in Hermione's eyes disappeared, turning into surprise.

"I've been cruel to you all; viciously and unnecessarily cruel. The names I've called you all, the bullying, it wasn't right and I want to say, I'm sorry, even though I know it will never be enough. I won't ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it but I want you to know I regret all my awful words over the years. I'm sorry for everthing that I've done."

The table sat in silence. Harry was smiling widely but he was the only one. Ron was shaking, Hermione was staring with wide eyes and Neville's jaw was almost on the table. Draco shifted uneasily and he turned to Harry. "Did I say it right?" he asked.

Harry's smile widened. "Yes, it was perfect."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when the portrait door slammed open and Dean ran through.

"Dean!" Hermione snapped, turning her attention to his flushed face.

Dean cringed visibly.

"You are late."

Dean flinched as if he'd been struck.

"You know what happens to late comers," Hermione said ominously.

The whole table watched as Dean's face paled dramatically and his legs threatened to give out underneath him.

Hermione turned to Draco, sending him a soft smile. "Draco, you may not want to watch this," she said before turning back to Dean.

Draco smiled, gladly accepting the chance he'd been given. The smile quickly slipped off his face to be replaced with a look of horror when he watched Hermione approach the cowering Dean. Some things cannot be unseen.

* * *

(w.c 1,213)

WolfWinks –xx-


	9. Reality or Not

I'm pretty happy with this one, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

The air whipped around him, throwing his perfect hair into disarray. Blobs of colour surrounded him but he couldn't make out any distinct shapes. His eyes watered from the cold, biting wind, even with the goggles covering them. His cheeks were completely numb as were his fingers. Despite all this, he was smiling; a bright, carefree smile.

Something flew past him and he pulled up sharply. Bad idea.

He was falling, falling. The wind whipped around him but it didn't make him feel alive, not anymore. His carefree smile was gone. He kept falling. A shaped moved towards him, arm outstretched; a shape with bright green eyes.

"Draco!"

Draco shot out of the bed with a gasp; looking around his extravagant room frantically.

"Darling, are you okay?"

Draco turned slowly and saw his mother's worried frown. "What happened?" he asked after a moment.

"You were crying out in your sleep and you looked distressed. Was it a nightmare?"

Draco frowned but nodded. "It must have been," he said hesitantly.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I was falling, I think I fell off my broom," he said, still frowning. The details were a little fussy.

"Your broom?"

Draco nodded. "I think I was playing Quidditch," he elaborated when his mother's frown didn't disappear.

"Quidditch?" she asked.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"That sounds like some dream," she said eventually. She forced a smile on her face but he could still see the badly concealed concern.

Draco went to question his mother when he heard a knock downstairs.

"Ah, that's probably Blaise. You are still going to The Diagon Alley Markets today, aren't you?"

 _Diagon Alley Markets,_ Draco thought, _why didn't she just say Diagon Alley?_ Draco dismissed the thought for another one. He didn't remember organising the trip with Blaise. He nodded anyway, wanting to talk to his friend. _Maybe he'll be able to explain why the last thing I remember is dinner at Hogwarts._

* * *

"Hogwarts?"

Draco rolled his eyes his friend. "Yes, Hogwarts; our school for the last five years?"

Blaise turned to run an appraising gaze over him. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Draco glared, ready to punch him. "What am I talking about? Merlin, has everyone gone mental today? _Okay,_ Draco thought, _maybe that's an exaggeration._ He didn't take his words back, though, especially when Blaise looked at him like he was the mental one.

"Did you just say Merlin?"

Draco threw his hands in exasperation, striding towards Gringotts. He stopped just before the door and stared at the only person not moving with the crowed. A person with a familiar pair of green eyes.

The boy was around his age, dark, messy hair and he was short; a lot shorter than Draco himself. He had a bruise along his jaw line but he was smiling; a smile that only widened when they locked eyes. The boy's mouth started moving but Draco couldn't hear the words.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Draco glanced away to look at Blaise.

"Are you sick or something?" Blaise asked.

Draco wasn't listening, already looking back to the boy with the green eyes, only to see the crowd in movement. The boy was gone.

* * *

Draco stared at the stop the boy had been. He heard Blaise calling his name but didn't respond. _Where did he go?_

"Draco, if you don't answer me I'll die your hair blue in your sleep."

"You will not!" Draco said, whirling around to glare at Blaise for a moment. His attention quickly went back to the crowd, seeing if he could spot the boy again. "Did you see him?" Draco asked Blaise after a moment.

"Who?"

"The boy, he was just there," Draco said, waving his arm at the crowd across the street.

There was silence for a long time. Draco continued to stare at the crowd and Blaise stared at Draco, concerned and worried.

"Come on," Blaise said eventually, "we should get to the bank before it becomes too busy."

Draco nodded distractedly and let Blaise pull him inside. The moment Draco looked at the inside of Gringotts he froze. "W-what?" Draco said, starring at the tellers.

"What is it?" Blaise said, exasperated.

"T-the tellers," Draco couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"Yes? What about them?" Blaise said, guiding Draco away from the bank doors so they weren't blocking them.

"They're people," Draco said. "They're not meant to be people." Draco turned to face Blaise and was shocked to see his concern and worry.

"Maybe I should get you home," Blaise suggested slowly.

Draco backed away from him. "No," he said frantically. "No, everything is wrong. Wrong!"

Draco turned and flew out the doors. He frantically looked around Diagon Alley and realised nothing was as it should be. The robe shop held dresses; the pet store held dogs; the joke store held muggle whoopee cushions, (he would never forgive Pansy for introducing those things to him). Everything was wrong.

Draco raced to the exit; The Leaky Cauldron, and found a door instead of a magical barrier. Draco turned around and he ran. _Wrong, wrong, wrong._ He disappeared into an alley and crouched down. His head hurt, there was a pounding behind his eyes and his vision was starting to darken. He felt himself drift into unconscious, slumped against a brick wall.

* * *

There was white, a murmur of voices. His head throbbed and his eyes stung in the bright light. He wasn't sure where he was, what he was. He couldn't feel any of his fingers or toes. His whole lower body was numb.

There was a weight on his chest constricting his breathing. It was uncomfortable but somehow comforting. The murmur of voices came closer and the weight on his chest shifted slightly.

". . . wake up?"

"It's hard . . . days."

" . . . move him?"

". . . worried, leave . . ."

The weight shifted again. He felt himself blink slowly, his vision growing dark again. A dark shape invaded his vision. His eyes closed; vibrant green eyes and a soft, sad voice following him into unconscious.

"Please, wake up."

* * *

"Draco, please wake up."

Draco opened his eyes slowly, feeling more at peace than ever before.

"Oh, Draco. Are you okay?"

Draco locked eyes with his mother, spotting Blaise wringing his hands behind her.

"Wha–"

"Don't talk, it's okay." Draco's mother ran a hand down his cheek. "I'm going to take you home, sweetheart."

Draco nodded, too tired to argue. He let his mother help him up and direct im to lean on Blaise. They walked towards the Leaky Caldron, the _wrong_ Leaky Caldron. That's when he saw him, the boy.

Draco stopped moving instantly, startling Blaise and his mother. "Do you see him?" he whispered.

Draco focused so completely on the boy he didn't notice the worry shared by his best friend and mother.

The boy was smiling again; his bruise looked to be a few days old now. His eyes were dancing in amusement. The boy opened his mouth and Draco heard a voice. It didn't sound like it came from the boy's direction. In fact, it didn't sound like it came from any direction; rather, it floated around him, like it was caught in the wind.

"Time to wake up," it whispered.

"What?" Draco said, looking into the boy's beautiful green eyes.

"Time to come back."

Draco felt his body becoming weak; his arms becoming numb and his legs loosing all their strength. His hearing started to fade, causing the shouts next to him to become muffled. His vision darkened. Only a pair of laughing green eyes and the floating voice stayed with him.

"Wake up, Draco."

* * *

Draco woke slowly. Feeling appeared in his fingers and toes first, a slight tingle. Then he felt pressure on his hand, like someone was clenching tightly. His hearing, while still slightly muffled, started to come back, allowing him to hear muffled voices. His eye lids felt heavy but Draco attempted to open them.

"Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco blinked, finding it easier the more he tried. He tilted his head slightly and looked at Madam Pomfrey who was smiling at him kindly.

"Draco," a chocked voice said from his other side.

Draco turned his head in that direction and spotted the dishevelled face of his boyfriend. "Hey," he whispered, attempting to raise his hand but realising Harry's hand was clenched tightly in it. He smiled softly at the boy instead.

Harry smiled back, his eyes wet but happy. "Hey yourself, it's good to see those eyes open."

Draco's smile widened but dimmed again when he noticed a yellow and purple bruise on his jaw line. Draco pulled his hand out of Harry's and brought it up to trace. "Why is this here?" he asked.

Harry pressed his lips together and refused to answer.

Draco turned to Madam Pomfrey, who'd been watching the exchange silently. "Why didn't you heal him?" he demanded.

Madam Pomfrey glanced down at Draco with a stern stare, one much softer than he was use to, and then glared at Harry. "He refused my help. He said he deserved it for letting you fall," she said.

Draco turned to Harry with a frown, not that he noticed as he was glaring at the nurse. "You idiot," he said, before turning back to Madam Pomfrey. "Heal him," he said.

"No," Harry snapped. He looked at Draco with shame in his eyes. "What do you remember of your accident.

Draco frowned in thought. He remembered flying, he remembered pulling up, he remembered falling, he remembered an outstretched arm and green eyes. "Not much," he said. "It's kind of blurry but I fell off my broom?"

Harry nodded. "You pulled up to avoid a bludger while we were playing a mock game." Harry placed a hand over Draco's. "You pulled up too sharply and you slipped off. I was so close to you, I tried . . ." Harry trailed off, clearing his throat. "We both landed hard but you were knocked out. You didn't wake up until yesterday, where your eyes opened slightly. Madam Pomfrey said she could give you a potion that sped up the recovery at that point. I don't know what it was but she couldn't give it to you until you woke on your own. I thought . . ."

Draco didn't need Harry to finish, knowing what he was going to say. Draco just shook his head and squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm okay now. I'm awake and here."

Harry smiled, laying his head on Draco's chest. "I know," he whispered.

Draco just laid a hand over Harry's head as he watched Madam Pomfrey disappear into her office. Draco thought about forcing Harry to be healed, he thought about asking more question like just how long he'd been unconscious. He thought about forcing Harry to talk but feeling the slight tremors running though Harry's body, he thought better and just lay back in silence. Now was not the time.

* * *

(w.c 1,851)

WolfWinks –xx-


	10. Should Have, Would Have, Could Have

It was a simple letter. There was nothing special or spectacular about it. It was just a letter from his father. Well, it would be if it wasn't for the last line.

 _Your contract has been signed, be prepared to meet her._

Draco couldn't believe his father would do this to him. It was unspeakable and unacceptable. He'd already informed his father that he wouldn't be marrying a woman. _I guess that doesn't matter to him._

Draco looked over the Great Hall, specifically to the Gryffindor table. Harry was talking to Ron with a bright smile. Harry turned to face Draco at that moment, almost like he could sense Draco's eyes on him. His smile widened, if possible, before turning back to Ron.

 _How am I going to tell him I'm engaged?_

* * *

Draco was acting weird. He kept glancing around and avoiding any questions Harry would ask. Ever since Draco received that letter he'd been different. Worst of all, he'd been distant. It was unusual and Harry was worried.

"Do you want to meet outside later?" Harry asked for the third day in a row. It was their thing (and didn't that sound cheesy) to meet after curfew outside by the Herbology greenhouse, or, in the middle of winter, inside it. Harry never had to ask before, but since that letter he'd been left alone more times than he cared to count.

"Can't," Draco said, flickering his eyes away from Harry's. "I'm busy."

Harry knew he was lying. It was obvious in his actions and words. The question was, why? "A-are you sure?" Harry asked, cursing his stutter.

"Yes!"

Harry stepped back when Draco's voice suddenly rose in volume. "O-okay," Harry said, hunching his shoulders. "Sorry."

Harry walked away, not seeing the sad eyes following him.

* * *

He couldn't keep doing this. Lying to Harry was the hardest thing he ever had to do. _But I can't tell him._ Draco shook his head. He should just tell his father to stuff it.

 _Wait,_ he thought. _Maybe I should do that._

Draco started to pace his dorm room. If he just told his father to stuff it, tell him he wasn't marrying the bimbo picked out for him, then maybe he wouldn't have to tell Harry anything. He could continue on with their relationship and Harry never needed to know about the engagement.

 _This could work,_ Draco thought as he sat down at the desk. He had a letter to write.

* * *

Draco was back to normal. He was smiling at him again and meeting him at night. In fact, Draco was almost paying a little too much attention to him, almost like he needed to make something up to Harry.

Harry didn't like it at all.

They were walking down a corridor, hand in hand. Harry still shivered slightly with the contact but he was able to ignore the fear now.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

The pair turned around and came face to face with a petite blonde girl that was vaguely familiar to Harry. She was shorter than both boys, Harry thought she might be a third year, and her features were contorted into an angry scowl. She was walking – because purebloods don't run – but her steps were angry and powerful.

"What is it Greengrass?" Draco drawled.

"Greengrass?" Harry knew this wasn't Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin from their year, but he could see the similarities between the two.

"Harry, meet Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass' younger sister."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said with a smile. Astoria barely glanced at him.

"Have you heard about what our parents are planning?" Her voice was hard and unforgiving. She waved her hand in front of them and for the first time, Harry noticed the letter in her hand.

Draco stiffened beside him and his hand clenched around Harry's. _Could this be Draco's big secret?_

"How could they think we want this?"Astoria continued, accepting Draco's silence as agreement.

Harry was starting to feel worried. What could Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass have in common? They were in separate years at Hogwarts and Draco had never mentioned the girl before. _And why are their parents involved?_

"Astoria, shut up."

Harry looked at Draco in surprise. He was nervous. Draco was never nervous, at least, not this openly. Harry's hand clenched inside Draco's. _I'm not so sure I want to know._

"I mean," Astoria said, ignoring Draco, "how could they expect us to get _married_ and without even giving us a choice."

Harry felt like the world just turned upside down and back to front. His legs wobbled and his vision blurred. He started to shake. "Married?" Harry asked, his voice weak.

Astoria didn't seem to notice the effect her words were having, too busy ranting about the injustice. "Yes, married. We're already engaged and everything. I mean, I'm only 14 years old for Merlin's sake. How dare my parents try to marry me off like that."

Harry pulled his hand away from Draco's. "You're already engaged?" he asked, looking to Draco.

"Harry," he said, stepping forward with his hand raised.

Harry didn't let him get any closer. How dare you," he said.

"I wasn't going to go through with it," he said, his arm dropping even as he took another step forward.

Harry took another back. "That doesn't matter. You're engaged."

"I didn't choose to be!"

"I know that!" Harry was still backing away. His vision blurred again so he wiped a hand over his eyes, his sleeve coming back wet. "You still should have told me." Harry turned and ran, disappearing in an instant.

Draco's shoulders slumped as he watched him leave.

"Oh," Astoria said from behind him. "I thought you already told him."

"No, Draco said, "I didn't."

 _But I should have._

* * *

(w.c 962)

WolfWinks –xx-


End file.
